<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just Ask Her by ashyblondwaves</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30140292">Just Ask Her</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashyblondwaves/pseuds/ashyblondwaves'>ashyblondwaves</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), WandaVision (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:47:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,397</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30140292</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashyblondwaves/pseuds/ashyblondwaves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Vision hatches a plan to ask Wanda to be his girlfriend. After watching cooking shows, he decides to try to cook her the perfect romantic dinner to commemorate the moment.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wanda Maximoff/Vision</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>84</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Earlier this week I got a few requests that I write about Vision watching cooking shows to make another dinner for Wanda. Here’s what I’ve come up with.</p>
<p>This is canon divergent, but I tried to stay as close to canon as possible. I also wanted to acknowledge Tony Stark’s knowledge and support of Wanda and Vision’s relationship, because while it was never mentioned outright, it fascinates me for some reason lol.</p>
<p>Part 2 will be the mature chapter, for those wondering :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>
      <em>“Toss remaining Parmesan with artichokes and green beans, then serve with chicken.”</em>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Vision sat perched at the end of the couch, frantically writing down the last step in the cooking show’s recipe for Lemon-Thyme chicken. The show’s host said it was simple but flavorful and perfect for a romantic dinner. It was exactly what he wanted to make for Wanda that night. And gluten-free. The host made that clear several times, so it must be a good thing. </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>There were only four steps in the recipe, it would be fine. He’d watched the show intently as the host explained step by step and it looked like a far more modest undertaking than the paprikash he tried to make the first time he tried to cook.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>With Wanda out shopping with Natasha, it gave him time to watch a few half hour shows to find the perfect recipe for her and pick up a few techniques along the way. He’d already talked to Mr. Stark that morning and he’d agreed to go to the supermarket to get him any ingredients that weren’t already on hand. </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Which reminded him of something else he needed for the meal. He jotted it down quickly before he changed his mind.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>
      <em>Candles.</em>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Everything needed to be <em>perfect</em>.</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p>What if he burned the chicken? His attention could easily stray from letting the chicken brown to making sure the vegetables weren’t over-roasted. And just how much lemon was too much lemon? How does one even know that until it’s too late?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Vision kept watching as the next show started. It was a little different than what he’d been watching earlier. This was a baking competition. Contestants spirited around a test kitchen gathering ingredients to make their best cakes. Maybe he’d try his hand at a cake for dessert, too. The contestants made it look simple enough. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Milk, flour, eggs, butter, sugar. Combine to make cake batter. Dessert would be a nice end to a romantic dinner. Maybe this could work. He jotted down what he needed for a cake and kept watching.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>While one contestant took their cake out, their baking partner started some sugar work, pouring out the molten confection onto a baking tray.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>“This technique will make the sugar look like tuile. Which is a baked wafer that looks like lace. Then once it hardens we can decorate the top of the cake with it.”</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Vision wrinkled his nose in distaste.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Lace? It looks like a skin graft,” he mumbled to himself, clicking the TV off. He shook his head and crossed off the cake ingredients from the list. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Dessert could wait. Dinner should be the focus. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Vision!” Tony Stark’s voice reverberated through the living room as he sauntered in. “Got that shopping list for your girlfriend’s dinner yet? I gotta get going.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Sir, I’ve told you before, she’s not my girlfriend,” Vision said, handing his list over to Tony. “I just think she deserves something special.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Riiiight... well, you can call her whatever you want, but all this,” Tony said, holding up the ingredient list. “Screams <em>more than friends</em>, to me.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Vision nodded and began to pace the room. He knew what this dinner meant for him. What it meant for both of them. He and Wanda and been teetering on the edge of something more for a while. It was pointless to try to sidestep the subject, especially with Mr. Stark.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What if I disappoint her?” He said suddenly, allowing his nervousness to show. “How do I ensure tonight is perfect?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“First, tell me.. are you trying to cross that <em>“more than friends”</em> bridge tonight or something?” Tony questioned, furrowing his eyebrows. “Is that what this cooking thing is about?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Vision paused, choosing his next words carefully. “I’d like to... I’d like to present the idea of a relationship with her.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“If you want my advice I say just ask her. I don’t think she’s going to turn you down,” Tony said, keeping his voice low. “Cause I’ve got news for you, neither of you are hiding things very well,” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“To be honest.. I wouldn’t know how to, sir.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Tony nodded. “This”ll stay between us, ok?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Thank you, Mr. Stark.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>As Tony left the compound, Vision sat back down on the couch and recited the recipe to himself over and over. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>“Toss green beans and 6 sprigs of thyme with 1tbsp oil….Season chicken with ¼ tsp of salt and pepper. Cook until golden brown.”</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Good. Vision preferred directions as specific as possible. He could add 6 sprigs of thyme to a dish or measure out ¼ tsp of salt and pepper, but he still wondered.. <em>How much is a pinch of paprika? </em>He’d given up on trying to figure the one out.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Vision heard the soft click on Wanda’s heels before he saw her coming. As she entered the living room, all he could think about was his plans and how.. how on Earth he was going to ask her if she’d be interested in more from their relationship. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hey, Vis,” Wanda sighed tiredly. With a shopping bag in hand she dropped down on the couch next to him. “You look deep in thought over there.” She nudged him playfully with her shoulder. ”Is everything ok?” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Everything is just fine,” Vision said, turning to Wanda and smiling. “I’d like to make you dinner tonight. Would that be ok with you?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Wanda smiled back and nodded. “I’d never turn down someone wanting to cook for me. What’s the occasion?” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Vision stopped. He replayed the conversation with Mr. Stark over again in his mind. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>Just ask her. </em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Us,” Vision declared. In a flash of boldness, he took Wanda’s hand in his, lacing their fingers together. “There’s something I’d like to ask you.” </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The conclusion of what was supposed to be a quick drabble. Vision cooks his meal for Wanda and asks her to be his girlfriend.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Come join me on Tumblr: ashyblondwaves</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There were ingredients everywhere. Fresh green beans and artichokes, chicken and lemons. All in disarray. It certainly looked much easier on television, when all the ingredients were already prepared and measured. All the host had to do was dump them in a pan. Vision realized he wasn’t so lucky. He didn’t have a behind the scenes team to prepare his ingredients for him. It was all up to him. </p>
<p>“That should be everything,” Tony said, putting the last of the canvas grocery bags in the kitchen drawer. “Before you ask, candles are already in holders in the dining room. Left you some matches too and I told the team the kitchen and dining room were reserved for you tonight. If they want food they can go out and get it. They should leave you alone.” </p>
<p>Vision stared at Tony, feeling a wave of gratitude wash over him. “Mr. Stark, you’ve done far more than I asked and I don’t know how to thank you for that.” </p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah,” Tony said, nonchalantly. “Don’t say I’ve never done anything for you. I gotta go, I’m taking Pepper out to dinner tonight. You got it from here?”</p>
<p>“I hope so,” Vision replied, reaching for the bundle of green beans. He looked at the long stems coming from them. “I guess this is what I trim then?”</p>
<p>Tony nodded, looking at Vision almost sympathetically. “Yeah, just get rid of those stems. I used to do that all the time as a kid. It’s actually really cathartic. Try it, just snap off the end.” </p>
<p>Vision plucked a green bean from the bundle and held it between his fingers, using his other hand to bend the stemmed end. With a satisfying crack, the bean was trimmed.</p>
<p>“Magic,” Tony said, waving his hands through the air. “Alright! I have to go.” He moved around the kitchen quickly, yelling over his shoulder as he left. “Good luck, you’ll be fine. I’d tell you not to do anything I wouldn’t but that wouldn’t be very fun!” With a slam of the door, he was gone.</p>
<p>Vision stared down at the ingredients once more, quickly forming a plan to tackle it all. He didn’t hear Wanda pad into the kitchen. </p>
<p>“Vis?” She asked gently. “I hope I’m not underdressed for the occasion.”<br/>When Vision looked up, all he saw was Wanda standing in front of him. She’d changed out of the clothes she went shopping in and was now wearing a soft, gray sweater that hung off her frame in all the right places. Vision couldn’t help but notice the soft skin of her shoulder peeking out from the lush fabric. With it, she wore a pair of black leggings that hugged her legs so perfectly it almost felt wrong to look at them. Her feet were bare. She looked perfect. Truth be told, according to Vision, she could have worn a potato sack and still looked perfect.</p>
<p>“You look stunning,” Vision said, snapping a green bean and dropping it into a bowl. “Dress codes aren’t implemented in my kitchen.” </p>
<p>“I didn’t realize this was your kitchen now,” Wanda laughed, walking closer to the kitchen island. “Is there anything I could help you with?”</p>
<p>With a sigh, Vision gave in.</p>
<p>“Normally, I wouldn’t dream of asking you to help prepare your own meal,” he said, looking down at everything still in disarray. “But would you be willing to finish trimming these beans so I can work on the artichokes? I’m afraid my knife skills leave a lot to be desired. I can chop ingredients easily, but the finesse required for this part may take awhile.” </p>
<p>“Of course,” Wanda said, hopping up onto a stool at the island and sliding the bowl of trimmed beans in her direction. “I know you want to do this on your own, but it’s ok to ask for help. Besides, I’ve always liked the idea of cooking a meal with my…” she trailed off for just a moment before finishing her sentence. “Friend.” </p>
<p>Vision couldn’t explain it, but the slip in words gave him a jolt of confidence that the night wasn’t going to be a complete disaster. She almost said boyfriend, he thought, smiling to himself as he grabbed a knife from the drawer and set the oven to 425. They were on the same page. They had to be.</p>
<p>They worked in silence for the next few minutes as Vision broke down the first artichoke, peeling away leaf after leaf in search of this so-called heart. </p>
<p>“It seems very wasteful to buy all these artichokes just to use one piece of it,” Vision said, pulling another leaf from the vegetable. </p>
<p>Wanda looked at Vision with sympathetic eyes. “I’m pretty sure they sell cans of artichoke hearts you could’ve used.” </p>
<p>“I certainly wish that chef on the show I watched had mentioned that,” Vision said, looking down at the mess of artichoke parts in front of him. “At least I know now.” </p>
<p>“Wait,” Wanda paused, green bean in hand. “You watched cooking shows for this?”</p>
<p>Vision nodded. “I wanted to be a little more prepared for the task than I was last time. But it appears I’ve hit my first obstacle.”</p>
<p>“This’ll be fine, Vis,” Wanda said, pushing the bowl of finished green beans away. “Give me a few of those artichokes.” </p>
<p>They tackled the artichokes together in companionable silence until each one had been stripped down to the heart.</p>
<p>“Thank you,” Vision said gratefully. As he spoke he tossed some thyme onto a baking sheet with the green beans and started with the seasoning. “That went much faster than if I’d done it all myself.” </p>
<p>The rest of the cooking went surprisingly smooth once the artichokes were on the baking sheet with the green beans and in the oven. Vision moved swiftly through the kitchen, grabbing a skillet for the chicken and quietly seasoning it and browning it. </p>
<p>“Okay,” Vision said with a relaxed sigh. “Lemon, please!” </p>
<p>“Here’s your lemon, sir!” Wanda played along, plucking the lemon from the countertop and handing it to Vision, who cut the lemon in half and placed the halves in the skillet with the chicken. To finish it off, he added the rest of the thyme and put the skillet in the oven. </p>
<p>The finishing touches were easy. It was just a matter of combining everything into one dish. Tossing in a little more parmesan, Vision plated Wanda’s meal and stood in front of it proudly. </p>
<p>“Let’s hope it tastes as good as it looks,” Vision said. “Follow me to the dining room?”</p>
<p>The dining room was dimly lit, the candles arranged on the table in such a way that it gave the illusion that the table was smaller; just enough for two people on a date rather than the large and luxurious piece of furniture it really was. </p>
<p>“Here you go,” Vision said, setting the plate down and pulling out a chair for Wanda. “Dinner is served.” </p>
<p>As Wanda settled in with her meal, Vision lit the candles. They flickered, casting a beautiful dusky glow throughout the room. Vision sat quietly across from Wanda, watching nervously as she took her first bite. </p>
<p>“Mmmm,” she hummed, nodding enthusiastically as she finished her bite. “Vis, this is really good. Really good.” </p>
<p>A swell of pride filled Vision’s senses. “Thank you,” he said, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. </p>
<p>“I should be thanking you,” Wanda replied, finishing another bite. “I would have been ok with Mac and Cheese out of the box. But this is absolutely delicious. Thank you, Vision.” </p>
<p>They stared at each other for what seemed like days, smiles wide on both of their faces. Now, Vision thought. It was time to ask her. </p>
<p>“Could I get you something to drink?”</p>
<p>No! Wrong question.</p>
<p>“I’m okay for now,” Wanda said, cutting into her chicken. “But a nice glass of chardonnay after this will hit the spot.”  <br/>Vision nodded, taking note of Wanda’s request. But now was not the time to discuss an after dinner wine. If he didn’t ask her now, he was afraid he never would and they’d spend the rest of their time together dancing around the idea of being something more. </p>
<p>“Wanda,” Vision started, steeling himself for what he was about to say. “As you know, I regard our friendship very highly. Getting to know you has helped me learn so many things. Happiness, sadness, laughter but most importantly.. love.” </p>
<p>By now, Wanda had stopped eating her meal. She clutched her fork in her right hand, eyes wide and body at attention as Vision continued. </p>
<p>“Please stop me if you think I’m overstepping any boundaries,” he said. “But I get this feeling that there may be more between us that we’ve yet to talk about, let alone explore. Is that something you feel, too?”</p>
<p>Wanda stayed silent and Vision immediately wondered if he’d said something wrong. Had he made her feel obligated to say yes? Maybe a meal wasn’t the right idea after all. </p>
<p>“You can tell me,” Vision assured her, resisting the urge to reach out for her hand, just in case. “No matter the answer.” </p>
<p>With a shaky breath, Wanda finally answered.</p>
<p>“So much that sometimes it almost hurts,” she admitted. “Just being near you brings me so much comfort. But I’ve been wondering what it could be like between us.. as more than friends.”</p>
<p>“I’d really like to find out,” Vision said, finally reaching across the table and taking Wanda’s hand. “This game we’ve been playing..” </p>
<p>Wanda shook her head. “It’s not working anymore. Maybe it never did.”</p>
<p>“I think we were just fooling ourselves,” Vision agreed. “And wasting time where we could have been together.”</p>
<p>“Soo..” Wanda urged, running her thumb over Vison’s hand. “Are we done wasting time?”</p>
<p>“We are done wasting time.” </p>
<p>They shared a quick smile as Wanda picked her fork back up and dug into the rest of her food and continued on in silence back to the kitchen to clean up the cooking aftermath. </p>
<p>“TV in my room when we’re done?” Wanda asked, scrubbing her plate at the sink. It’d become a nightly routine with them, but she still always made sure to ask him and let him know he was welcome to join her.</p>
<p>“I wouldn’t miss it,” Vision said over his shoulder. He tackled the mess of artichokes before joining Wanda at the sink to finish the dishes. </p>
<p>“Hi,” Wanda said coyly, bumping Vision’s side with her shoulder playfully. </p>
<p>There was a sense of relief between them now. One that finally allowed them to do all the little things that they’d been skirting around for months for fear that it would escalate into something they weren’t ready for. </p>
<p>“Oh,” Vision said, pretending he hadn’t seen Wanda next to him. He scooped up some bubbles from the sink and flicked them in Wanda’s direction. “Hello.” </p>
<p>Wanda laughed a genuine, hearty laugh -- one that Vision had never heard before --  and returned the favor, spraying bubbles all over Vision’s sweater before turning the sink’s sprayer on him. </p>
<p>“Unfair advantage!” Vision yelled, trying to shield himself with his arms. “Unfair advantage!” </p>
<p>“Don’t start what you can’t finish,” Wanda teased, releasing the button on the sprayer and setting it back in its place. “You may have to take that sweater off.” </p>
<p>Vision narrowed his eyes at Wanda, a lopsided grin spreading across his face, ready to play along. “You certainly don’t expect me to do that here in the middle of the kitchen, right?” <br/>“Nooo. I wouldn’t dream of it,” Wanda hummed. “You can take it off in my room.” </p>
<p>Wanda grabbed Vision’s hand and pulled him down the hallway with her toward the bedroom. Once inside she closed and locked the door, sending Vision’s thoughts reeling. They always closed the door but never did they lock it. Tonight was going to be different. </p>
<p>“Before I take this off,” Vision said, toying with the hem of the sweater. “Can I kiss you first? I realize I should have kissed you twenty minutes ago in the dining room and I didn’t, which was foolish.” </p>
<p>Wanda took a step forward, nodding her approval. </p>
<p>Vision took Wanda’s hands in his and pulled her close until their bodies were touching. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers, feeling Wanda’s body melt against his. There were no fireworks, no fanfare, but something stirred deep inside Vision that kept him rooted to the spot, lips working against Wanda’s. As far as first kisses go, Vision didn’t think he did half bad. </p>
<p>When they finally parted, Vision pressed his forehead to Wanda’s, whispering his next sentence. </p>
<p>“I’ve wanted to do that for far too long.” </p>
<p>Wanda sighed and closed her eyes, letting her hands wander underneath Vision’s wet sweater. She ran her hands along the unique combination of vibranium and skin, feeling it contract as her hands roamed. Soon, Vision’s hands were at the hem of his sweater again, pulling it up and over his head in one quick motion and without a word, he kissed her again. </p>
<p>They moved toward the bed, movements clunky but effective and climbed in. Vision went to his usual spot at the head of the bed. He sat with his back against the headboard and watched as Wanda hung back just for a moment. In that quick moment, she pulled her own sweater off, leaving her in just a bra and her leggings. </p>
<p>“I wanted to join you,” she said, shrugging at Vision’s surprised look. </p>
<p>Without another word, she crawled across the bed and toward Vision, straddling his hips when she reached him. She took his face in her hands and kissed him, bucking her hips so her middle rubbed against him. </p>
<p>“Can you feel that?” Wanda asked, grinding against him again, lips grazing against his with each word. “Does that do anything for you?” </p>
<p>“Yes,” Vision groaned. “Keep going.” </p>
<p>Wanda didn’t need to be told twice. She continued her movements, smiling against Vision’s lips when she started to feel him even more between her legs. She wasn’t sure if it’d work. If it was something Vision was even capable of, but with each snap of her hips he groaned a little more and grew a little harder underneath her. </p>
<p>They spent their night taking turns on each other. Exploring, teasing, tasting. Learning what combination of hands, fingers and tongues made them come undone the most. </p>
<p>As they lay in bed, naked and sated for the moment Vision remembered something Wanda had said earlier in the night. He propped himself up on his elbow and asked her the question. </p>
<p>“Did you still want that chardonnay?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>